1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having a flexible screen and a light guide plate, more particularly to an electronic device that has a flexible screen and a light guide plate and that can reduce bright lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an electronic device having a flexible screen usually includes two backlight modules that are connected when the flexible screen is expanded to provide backlight thereto and that are spaced one above the other when the flexible screen is folded.
However, since light guide plates of the backlight modules are flat and emit more light at the edges thereof, when the light guide plates of the backlight modules are connected, bright lines may be easily produced at a junction thereof. As a result, an overall backlight brightness provided by the backlight modules to the flexible screen is not uniform. This adversely affects the quality of the flexible screen.